


It's a Sign

by shniam



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Panties, possibly some more tags that I have forgotten, slight daddy kink, this was not where this fic was supposed to go, wanking in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: Nick runs out of clean underwear and gets given a pair of panties as a joke by the wardrobe crew.  Curiosity and time issues have Nick wearing them.Kevin kinda likes them too...





	It's a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a throwaway comment about the Vegas panties on the BSB store! @Shnixangel said as penance I had to write this. Not sure where the 'Daddy' part came from but she said to keep it in there - so, yeah, basically all her fault! love you really babe!
> 
> Just a reminder, I'm a Brit so it's written with British spelling and terms.   
> No idea who the wardrobe people are in RL and anyway this is fiction

The trouble with promo was the constant moving around; barely any time in one place, never worth fully unpacking, and nowhere to wash your clothes. This meant always shopping for clean clothes or passing laundry onto someone else, which was often done in bulk which then led to buying new clothes because there was literally nothing to wear.

Nick was the self-admitted worst at packing enough to accommodate bulk laundry and it came as no surprise to Kevin when he found Nick throwing clothes around his hotel room in an effort to find clean underwear.

“I know I kept a clean pair back!”

Kevin leaned against the wardrobe door, exuding an air of calm whilst Nick panicked and waved his arms around. “Have you rung wardrobe yet? They might have your laundry back.”

Nick grabbed Kevin’s face in his hands and kissed his cheek, “You’re a genius!” He grinned, and ran into the bathroom to grab his phone.

Kevin took a look at the chaos in the room and started picking up the strewn clothes.

“Jenny is going to send something up.” Nick announced as he came back into the room, undoing his towel and reaching for a clean t-shirt off the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Kevin picked the wet towel up. “Right, I’ll leave you to pick the rest up and get ready. Meet you downstairs in a bit.” Flicking the towel at Nick’s legs first, he tossed the towel at Nick and ran out the room.

“Arsehole!” Nick yelled after him, rubbing his thigh.

A knock at the door had Nick scrambling for the towel again as he went to open it. One of the wardrobe assistants held out a paper bag. “Jenny said have these for now and she’ll send the rest up later.”

Nick sighed in relief. “Tell her thanks and she’s a real diamond.”

“Will do!” The assistant grinned and took off down the hall.

In his room, Nick dropped the towel and opened the bag. Instead of the expected pair of boxers there was a pair of the Vegas panties that were sold on the band’s website. Picking up the accompanying note, Nick read Jenny’s neat writing – ‘Nickolas, I love you like one of my own but you are driving me mad! PLEASE don’t leave it till the last minute before giving me your laundry. This is all I have at the moment, your clothes will be with you before you go to the interview don’t panic! Love, Jenny’.

Nick held the panties up. They looked like a pair of Speedos but made from the same material as his boxers. He thought the ‘Welcome to the Fabulous Backstreet Boys’ sign on the rear was a cool touch and giggled to himself as a slot machine joke flitted in his head. As he looked at them, stretching the waistband and legs as he took in the quality, he noticed the sizing; Jenny had actually chosen a pair that would in fact fit him.

Rubbing a hand between his legs to ensure he was dry and nothing was stuck where it shouldn’t be, Nick slid the panties on. As he pulled them up his thighs Nick was impressed with them; as someone with thick thighs and ample backside, he appreciated the comfort and fit the panties gave him. Turning to the mirrored wardrobe door, he looked sideways to see how he looked in them. The material hugged his buttocks and almost accentuated the curve. Turning to face the mirror Nick could see how he filled out the front of the panties, obviously not designed to fit a more masculine figure, there wasn’t a lot of room to hold his penis but he was still able to tuck it in and remain covered, the leg cut was enough that there was little to no chance of accidental slippage. The waistband high enough that if escape was sought that way he would still be contained. All in all Nick was impressed.

Nick was still looking at himself in the mirror when his phone buzzed with a message, realising the time and that it was probably AJ reminding him to get a move on, Nick tossed the clothes stacked on his bed until he found a pair of jeans and put them on. Grabbing his phone, wallet and key-card, Nick opened the door to find the assistant from earlier, now holding a plastic basket with his clean clothes in it.

“Jenny says, ‘you’re welcome’.” The assistant said and held out the basket, walking off without a second glance when Nick took it off her.

Stunned, Nick looked down at the pile of boxers on top, realising he was still wearing the merchandise panties. When his phone buzzed again Nick knew there wasn’t time to change, he was comfortable though, so deciding to just go with it Nick dumped the basket inside the door and left for that days schedule. 

It wasn’t until halfway through the day when he needed the toilet in between interviews that Nick realised he was still wearing the panties, they really were comfortable. Finding out that the only real way to pee was pulling the waistband down to pull his cock out (what was the point of a fake fly in underwear? He’d have to talk to the designers) Nick used the toilet and was washing his hands when Kevin came in.

“Jenny send your washing back?” Kevin asked as he walked to the urinals.

“Yeah, got clothes and everything now!”

“Good, make sure you pack it back in your bag!”

“Will do, see you out there.” Nick laughed and headed back out to the studios. He was at the green room before he realised he hadn’t told Kevin about the panties, it was definitely something Kevin would find amusing.

The day dragged on and eventually they were back at the hotel. Suggestions were made about dinner and loose agreements to meet up in the dining room later.

Nick was brushing his teeth when a knock sounded on his door; he poked his head out of the bathroom and shouted “It’s unlocked!” in the general direction of the door, before retreating back into the bathroom.

“Thought I’d better make sure that you had packed your stuff away!” Kevin’s voice drifted through.

“More like check up on me as I’m running late!” Nick laughed, coming back into the room, dropping the towel he was drying his face with on the floor.

Kevin turned to tell Nick that he was always running late when his words dried up, “You’re…..”

Nick looked to see where Kevin’s gaze had landed and realised he has still wearing the panties.

“Jenny sent them up.” Nick said by way of explanation.

Kevin licked his lips and gave a cough to clear his throat. “Jenny?”

Nick looked down at the panties and ran his thumb along the inside of waistband, pulling it out slightly. “Yeah, sent them up earlier as a joke because my boxers weren’t ready.”

Kevin approached Nick slowly, still looking at the panties.

“Oi, Train, face up here!” Nick laughed.

Kevin looked up sharply, blush spreading across his face. “You put them on though?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” Nick shrugged, “rest of my stuff wasn’t back in time before we left. Needed something, didn’t want chafing!” He laughed. Reaching for a shirt, he slipped it on leaving it open when he turned back to look at Kevin.

“They look good on you.” Kevin said, his eyes back down on the panties and voice husky. “Fit really well. Can I?” He asked, one hand half reaching out to touch.

Nick swallowed; suddenly feeling like his body was buzzing with electricity, and nodded.

As Kevin got closer Nick could see how dark his eyes had got, how ragged his breathing had become, how slowly he licked his lips as the want in his eyes increased. He could also feel how his own body was reacting.

The first touch of Kevin’s hands pulled a gasp from Nick, even though it was on his waist.

“Can I take this off?” Kevin asked; voice barely above a whisper as he tugged at the shirt with his other hand.

Nick nodded, not brave enough to speak.

“Love your body.” Kevin murmured as his hand stroked along Nick’s hip. “Really want to look at you properly in these.” His finger ducked in below the panties waistband.

Nick let out a “Yeah” that was more of a gasp, hips jerking forward of their own accord.

Kevin walked slowly around Nick, hand still on Nick’s hip. “Fuck…” he groaned, “look at you!” His hand travelled down from Nick’s hip to cup his buttock. “These are fucking amazing Carts, my god have you seen your arse in these?”

“I’ve….I've looked in...in the mirror…” Nick stuttered, moaning as Kevin kneaded his arse.

“Doubt you got the image I’m seeing here.” Kevin muttered into Nick’s shoulder, pulling Nick closer to him so one hand could slide around Nick’s stomach and across his navel. “Can I?” He asked as his fingertips brushed over Nick’s now very hard cock.

“Yeah,” Nick nodded as his hand sought out Kevin’s thigh to hold on to, “please…”

“Fuck….” Kevin groaned as his hand reached down and grabbed Nick through the fabric, “Fuck, how did you manage to fit in them?”

Nick was grateful that Kevin was holding him up; he didn’t think his legs would manage it on their own. “‘Comfortable.” He gasped, tilting his head to allow Kevin access as he kissed his way along Nick’s shoulder, nipping at the flesh at the base of his neck.

“Yeah? Maybe you should wear them more? Not these ones though, these ones I want to make dirty.” Kevin punctuated his point by biting down and sucking at Nick’s neck, “Gonna make them so dirty babe.”

“Please…” Nick begged, brushing his arse against Kevin’s crotch and whimpering when he felt how hard Kevin was behind him.

“Gonna keep them on though.” Kevin pointed out as he slid his hand inside the panties and wrapped his fingers around Nick’s aching cock.

Nick twisted round slightly and lifted his arm to pull Kevin’s head towards him, “Gonna make me a dirty boy then?” He challenged before capturing Kevin’s mouth and kissing him hard and dirty.

Kevin growled into the kiss as his hand started to pump Nick’s cock within the confines of the fabric.

For a while the only noise in the room was the sound of skin on skin and the pants from the two men.

“God, look at you.” Kevin growled, turning Nick around so he was facing the mirror.

Nick stared at his reflection, flushed and sweaty, Kevin’s hand keeping its pace within his panties and red patches of beard burn from where Kevin had kissed him. Even without the actions below his waist, it was obvious what Nick had been doing.

“You like it then...Daddy?” Nick asked shyly, nuzzling into Kevin’s neck. He let one hand run down Kevin’s arm so he could feel Kevin through the fabric of his panties, could feel the tension in Kevin’s arm as he said the word, could hear the hitch in his breathing.

“What do you think babe?” Kevin pressed his crotch against Nick’s arse, rubbing his cock between his cheeks.

“I think you really like it.” Nick replied with a smirk, twisting his head to nip at Kevin’s earlobe. “You going to make a mess on the back if I make a mess at the front?”

“Fuck Nick….” Kevin moaned into Nick’s neck, his hand briefly missing a beat before returning to its strokes harder and faster. Nick could feel Kevin undoing his trousers with his other hand, a soft huff against his skin when Kevin finally got his own cock free.

“You gonna come on me Daddy? Are you gonna make me messy?” Nick panted; he leaned his head back to rest on Kevin’s chest, his hips moving to brush over Kevin’s cock. “Come on Daddy, please…”

“Jesus….” Groaned Kevin, upping the speed of his hand around Nick, “You’re gonna be the end of me.” Taking a deep breath he leaned in to whisper into Nick’s ear. “Come for me baby, come for Daddy…”

Nick let out a whimper, his hand tightening around Kevin’s thigh.

“You can do it baby,” Kevin continued, “you come in your pretty little panties and then Daddy will make a mess all over the back, just for you.”

It was just enough to push Nick over the edge and he came in his panties, over Kevin’s hand, enough that he could feel it start to leak out of his leg hole.

“Fuck…” Nick panted as he looked down, “Daddy, I made a mess.”

The picture of Nick running a finger over the wet front of his underwear, along with his words, had Kevin pulling Nick tight towards him. “Look at you,” Kevin purred, “All messy for Daddy. So messy and Daddy is going make more.” Using the hand he’d used on Nick, Kevin wrapped his fingers around his own cock and met Nick’s eyes in the mirror.

Nick looked utterly wrecked, flushed, glazed and filthy. Biting his bottom lip Nick kept eye contact with Kevin as he slid his hand into his panties and the brought his hand to his mouth, sucking his finger into his mouth.

Leaning back slightly, Kevin took in the view of Nick from behind; panties hugging his buttocks and wet patch showing slightly around the leg. “Daddy’s gonna come…” Kevin panted as he shot strings of come over Nick’s covered arse, some hitting the small of Nick's back so he could feel the warm trickle running down and gathering at the waistband of his panties. “Beautiful” Kevin sighed, hands holding Nick’s waist in an effort to both hold himself up and look properly at the mess he’d made. “Like artwork.”

“Don’t think it’s going to end up in the MOMA Daddy!” Nick giggled, turning around to face Kevin, arms going up around his neck.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist, hands flat against Nick’s buttocks and smearing his come around. “Nicky,” he kissed Nick’s nose as he spoke, “Is this going to be a thing? I don’t mind, just want to know.”

“Could be…” Nick said carefully, picking at the collar of Kevin’s shirt.

“Can the panties stay?” Kevin quirked an eyebrow hopefully.

Nick looked over his shoulder to his reflection, at the way Kevin was squeezing his buttocks and smearing the drying come. “Maybe not these ones; think we’ve ruined them!” Turning back to Kevin, Nick grinned, “Fancy having a shower with me to wash these out? Can’t really send them back to Jenny like this!”

Kevin pulled Nick sharply towards him with a growl, “Jenny is not getting these back!”

“Ooh Daddy, you getting jealous?!” Nick teased, running towards the bathroom with a giggle when Kevin threatened to smack his bum.


End file.
